


playing tender

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idk what to tag this as, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight pouring through the curtains cast shadows on their bodies, moving together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing tender

Walking into his apartment, Hercules relievedly freed himself of his coat. He sighed happily and tired, the gentle ache of working into the wee hours of the morning settling in his muscles. He could hear morning birds chirping outside, they were his and the rising sun's only company at this hour.

Right about now, all he wanted to do was shuck off all his clothes and curl up in bed next to his lover, Lafayette.

He stepped into their shared bedroom, steadily stripping down to his boxers and taking in the lovely sight of his lovefriend sleeping, illuminated by the early morning light. He slid into bed next to Lafayette, their rest being only barely interrupted by the movement next to them. 

Hercules pulled their sleeping figure into his arms, and they tiredly leaned into his embrace. He felt so lucky as he admired their resting body. With their curly hair free—their sleeping cap had probably fallen off the night before, Hercules figured. 

His eyes scanned more of their body, indulging in the view of their morning wood tenting their underwear. The couple hadn't been able to make love nearly as often since Hercules' work schedule changed, but they always found ways to work around it. Those ways generally tended to be finding times to jerk each other off in between work schedules, but they worked with what they got.

His hands roamed across their chest, his fingers brushing their nipples, arousing Lafayette from their slumber. Their eyelids fluttered and they keened into the touch.

"I'm sleeping, Herc," they tiredly muttered.

"Not anymore, obviously," he teased, but slowed his exploration of their chest. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, heavens no. Of course not."

Hercules grinned and moved his thigh to slot between their legs. He rested one hand at their hip and squeezed their ass while Lafayette lazily kissed him.

"Good morning, mon coeur."

"Good morning, love."

The sunlight pouring through the curtains cast shadows on their bodies, moving together. Lafayette got on their hands and knees and pulled off their underwear, allowing Hercules easy access to their ass. Hercules reached over their body to grab the lubricant from Lafayette's nightstand when he saw their discarded head scarf that had fallen off in their previous fitful sleep, confirming Herc's previous speculation.

Hercules coated two of his fingers with the lube and scissored into Lafayette, stretching them in preparation. They shuddered and moaned in pleasure as Hercules' fingers wriggled and moved inside of them. Lafayette all but shoved their face into their pillow when his fingers crooked perfectly and touched their prostate. He stroked them like that for a few more moments as Lafayette's body writhed beneath him.

Eventually, Hercules lined up his cock with Laf's entrance when he decided they were ready, gently breaching their hole as Lafayette swore under their breath. He pushed in gently but steadily while maintaining a firm grip on their hips. 

He maintained the gentle pace, tenderly moving his hips forward and backwards, Laf's body growing accustomed to the steady sensation. Hercules moved a hand from Laf's hip and stroked their already leaking cock.

Lafayette's breath hitched and they cursed inwardly. Hercules kept his pace slow, moving to suck a hickey onto Laf's neck. Laf let out a low moan and shifted their head to allow Herc's mouth to further attend to their neck.

Lafayette moaned softly, relishing the sensation of Hercules' mouth on their neck coupled with his cock in their ass. 

"Laf, baby, you sound so pretty when you moan," Herc whispered in their ear. "Fuck, I want to see you," he continued, repositioning Lafayette's body beneath him so that they were facing each other. Hercules kissed them and began to fuck into them again, a bit faster than before. Lafayette wrapped their long legs around his hips, happily adapting to the change in position.

Hercules positioned one hand to tug at Laf's hair, pulling a moan from their lips that Herc swallowed with a kiss. Lafayette felt themself nearing their orgasm and moved a hand between the pair's bodies to stroke their leaking cock. It was a toe-curling, lip-biting sensation that Laf had no difficulty with relishing. 

Laf moved one hand behind Herc’s head and grasped at the short curls that lead to the smooth skin of his neck. Their hand trailed from Hercules's neck to his muscled lower back as they grew nearer and nearer to their orgasm.

“Herc, fuck, I'm gonna—” was all Lafayette could manage to say before releasing onto their hand and across their own and Herc’s torsos. Hercules continued to fuck them, fast and gentle while Laf rode out their orgasm.

The sunrise was nearing its end, and the light from the horizon poured into the room, painting the pair's bodies and showering their bedroom with light. 

As Herc felt himself reaching his own climax, Lafayette pushed lightly on his chest, signaling to him that they had crossed the border from satiated to oversensitive. Hercules pulled out, and Laf’s body appreciated the relief. Hercules still lingered above them, and Lafayette hand wrapped around their boyfriend's leaking erection. The couple maintained eye contact as Laf jerked him off. 

They sloppily kissed as Herc reached his orgasm with a grunt, his release spilling between their bodies. Laf wiped a drop of it from their chest and licked it off their forefinger before promptly pulling Herc into another kiss. The two stayed there like that for a few moments, kissing and touching and kissing and touching and kissing and touching, and holding each other. They eventually pulled away, which each did with only minimal reluctance. 

Outside the window, the sun had completely risen.

Lafayette rolled out of bed first, already pulling the sheets off the bed to get them into the washing machine. Hercules picked up the aforementioned clothes that he had discarded before getting into bed. Laf wrapped themself into a robe before leaning in to kiss Herc, much more chastely than before. When they pulled away, they noticed their lonely sleeping cap on the floor next to the bed.

“Huh, I didn't even notice that it fell off,” Laf said almost mindlessly while setting the cap onto their nightstand. Hercules shook his head, chuckling inwardly, remembering his previous speculations regarding the sleeping cap.

“What's so funny?” Lafayette inquired, walking towards Herc.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he answered, pulling Laf in for another kiss. Lafayette rested their hands on Herc's bare chest. The pair kissed again.

“I should go ahead and shower now,” Hercules stated, absentmindedly tracing patterns at Lafayette's hips.

“What? I'm joining you then,” they replied, tilting their head to the side. Hercules examined the hickeys he left up and down their neck, he smiled while appreciating the newly formed bruises. 

“Don't you have to leave for work in, like, thirty minutes?” Lafayette shushed him.

“I'll call in sick,” they said, grinning, “We both know Mr. Washington is a total pushover for me anyways. And,” Laf started, leaning in to whisper, “It’d just be me and you, alone together all day.”

Hercules couldn't argue with that.


End file.
